The Scene
by H.dollz
Summary: The producers of Austin & Ally decide to film a more... mature episode, in response to the demands of the public. Ross and Laura, who are 'just friends', end up having to film an interesting scene together. Not awkward at all. Raura with a hint of Auslly. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scene**

**I usually don't like reading/writing Raura fan-fictions preferring to read about their characters instead, but I guess my obsession with Ross Lynch has pretty much completely taken over, and here's the product of that.**

**Disclaimer: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE COMPLETELY MADE UP.**

* * *

Laura sat back in her dressing room, in the comfortable white couch, with the script for the next episode of Austin & Ally in one hand, and a cappuccino in the other.

The cappuccino usually helped her brain get working so she could memorize the script in the quickest time possible.

She read through the newly decided episode name: _First Fights & First Times._

Laura raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. The episode names just got crazier every season.

She flicked it open, and saw a lot of small print in black ink, filling almost two pages.

She read through the first few sentences, surprised. That was new.

She stopped reading and instead started scanning, checking to see if there would be anything of particular interest, because she had _no _interest in sitting here and reading all of the small print. She would ask Raini if she knew what it was about, later.

She froze when she read over one sentence in particular.

She read, and re-read, wondering if she'd gotten in right, but there it was, in black and white.

_This episode will not be airing on Disney Channel._

Starting at that point, she started to read the whole thing again, more thoroughly this time.

Why wouldn't it be airing on Disney Channel?

_Over the years of filming Austin & Ally, the producers and directors have noticed that the T.V. show is more popular within older age groups. Because of this, the producers have decided to attempt to film an episode of a more mature nature, and air this episode on a different channel._

_This episode will not effect the general story-line, and will be a once-off occurrence._

Laura's eyes widened, and she took a sip of her coffee to stop herself from freaking out or screaming or something.

'_More mature nature_'? What did that even mean?!

Okay, she knew what it meant. It was more that she didn't _want _to know. To even _imagine _having to film anything like that...

But it had said that the show is more popular within older age groups. And she knew that if the farthest she had ever seen her favorite pairing go was kiss, she'd get frustrated too.

_Whoa, slow down there_, she said to herself. It wasn't even certain that this 'mature scene' was going to be sexual at all.

_If the main actors of Austin & Ally; that is, Callum Worthy, Raini Rodriguez, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano agree to filming such an episode, filming will start on Monday the 18th of October..._

Laura gulped, and set her coffee down on her dressing table, running out the door, script in hand. She was way too far gone to be comforted by the caffeine now.

She bumped into Ross just as he was coming out of his dressing room, too.

Laura noticed the same script in his hand.

"Did you read it?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

Ross nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah. Are you in?"

Laura blinked, shocked that he didn't seem even the least bit... well, as horrified as she was.

"Um. I don't know. Are you?" She asked.

Ross shrugged. "Yeah, it might be fun. Disney is so... _modest, _ya know? It's about time Austin and Ally and the gang did something inappropriate."

"But won't it be... _awkward_? Filming those scenes... I mean, the kiss scene was weird enough, but now our characters are gonna be doing so much more-"

Raini walked out of her dressing room at that moment, a large grin on her face. She spotted Ross and Laura and walked over to them, laughing.

"Oh my God. Did you see this?!" She asked, holding up the script.

Ross nodded, joining in with her laughter.

Laura watched them as they joked about the whole thing. Maybe she was making a bigger deal out of this thing than it actually was.

But she still had reservations about the whole thing.

"Have either of you actually read the script?" she asked, opening it.

Both of them shook their heads and started to read at the same time she did.

"Whoa," Ross breathed, flicking through pages quickly and then stopping.

Raini leaned over to look. "Wow..."

"What?" Laura asked, coming over to stand beside him. She scanned through the page he was staring at, stopping when she read the word _kiss, _right after a long conversation between her and Ross's characters.

It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly _who _would be kissing in that scenario.

She read back over the paragraph again, and saw the stage directions, written out in a not very detailed manner, like they usually were.

_[Intense kissing]*_

Then, down at the bottom of the page: *further stage directions given on set.

And then, on the very last page of the script, in large, bold print: **This episode will contain scenes of a sexual nature.**

Laura felt her breathing become shallow, and she jumped when she heard a voice behind her. They all did.

"What are you three looking at?" asked Callum, who obviously hadn't read his script yet.

No one said anything. Ross held the script up to him.

"What the hell?" Callum muttered, reading.

"They're not airing this one on Disney," Ross explained.

"Because they want to do a more mature scene," Raini continued.

Laura was way past speaking.

Ross nudged her gently. "Laur?" He whispered. "You okay?"

Laura laughed. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because it was better than crying.

"We're gonna have stage-sex," She mumbled, giggling.

Ross smirked at her sudden amusement with the situation. "Well, yeah, I guess so. If you decide to go ahead with this..."

Laura looked at him, and then at Callum and Raini, who were thoroughly reading the entire script with more interest than ever before. Laura rolled her eyes.

Then, she looked back at Ross.

Ross.

How was she supposed to go back to being normal around him after this? Of course, they wouldn't _actually _be having sex, but it would be close enough to it.

Should she take after him in the fact that he didn't seem bothered by this at all?

And besides, the rest of her cast mates seemed genuinely excited for this.

And if one person wasn't in agreement for filming the episodes, then obviously, the rest of them couldn't go through with it.

She really didn't want to spoil their fun.

She knew that Ross was more enthusiastic about this than the rest. He had always complained that Disney only showed _some _of what teenagers went through at their age. Just the polished version of adolescence.

No one ever drank or smoked - they censored their kisses for goodness' sake!

And now they were getting their chance.

Laura wasn't going to take that away from them.

About two seconds had passed as she made her decision.

"I'm in." She sighed, shrugging. "It's not like we're _really _going to be doing anything..."

Ross smiled at her, not speaking.

Laura started to panic. "We're... We're not going to actually be doing anything, are we?"

"Well... I didn't want to tell you, in case it might freak you out, but..."

Laura gasped, her mouth falling open with a popping sound, not knowing what to feel. "But they can't! They can't make us do that-!

"I'm _kidding_, Laur," he said, shaking his head and laughing. "God, you're so gullible sometimes." he teased.

She scowled and smacked his arm. "You scared me, you idiot."

Ross dodged her fist and laughed. "Don't pretend you don't like the idea..."

That brought Laura up short, and she spluttered, not being able to say anything. A blush crept up her cheeks.

Ross laughed again, triumphant, opening his script and going back into his dressing room.

"See you on set," He called, leaving Laura flustered and speechless.

* * *

"So, tell me again, why we're filming the last scene first?" Ross asked the director.

Him and Laura had managed to corner him on the day of filming.

"You two are nervous about this, right?"

Ross shrugged. Laura nodded.

"So, it's best to get it over with as soon as possible." the director explained with a shrug. "Now, we're starting filming in ten minutes, so I need you both on set by then."

Laura sighed, and made her way over to the set, walking slowly, trying not to think. Ross followed her silently.

"Look, I know this isn't the most... normal of circumstances," Ross muttered, starting to feel the anxiety Laura was feeling. "I mean, I usually take a girl out to dinner before I end up naked in bed with her..."

Laura turned to glare at him, but ended up laughing. Ross was good at this. Lightening up the mood.

"Shut up," she muttered teasingly, shoving him. Then she sighed. "You know, if there weren't such hardcore _Auslly _shippers out there, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Ross smirked. "I think it's cool, you know, that our fans want to see you and I... well, our characters go at it."

Laura shrugged, looking away again at the reminder of what was to happen in just a few short minutes. "I guess so."

Ross sighed as they got to the set. "Look, Laur, I know it's weird, but... Try to relax," He said, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She shivered delicately. "I won't bite." he promised.

_That's too bad_, Laura found herself thinking. She blinked after she had had the thought. Where had that come from?

_"Ross and Laura on set, please" _Came a voice amplified by a megaphone.

Ross took Laura's hand. "You ready for this?" He asked her, winking.

Laura smiled. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Just so you know, this Fanfiction isn't really meant to be realistic, because I'm very aware that the chances that this would ever happen (no matter how much we all may want it to) are very,_very _slim.**

**Sigh.**

**Next is the shooting of their scene, and if you know me at all, you'll know that it'll be anything but professional. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scene**

* * *

_Ross sighed as they got to the set. "Look, Laur, I know it's weird, but... Try to relax," He said, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She shivered delicately. "I won't bite." he promised._

_That's too bad, Laura found herself thinking. She blinked after she had the thought. Where had that come from?_

_"Ross and Laura on set, please" Came a voice amplified by a megaphone._

_Ross took Laura's hand. "You ready for this?" He asked her, winking._

_Laura smiled. "Bring it on."_

The duo both went to their respective dressing and fitting rooms, to get their outfits from the costume designers and get their hair and make up done.

Ross raised his eyebrows as he saw that he'd be wearing pink boxers.

"Really?" He asked the woman who had set all of his clothes out on a silver rail, on wheels.

She nodded. "Really."

Ross shrugged, examining the other things he'd be wearing.

He absently wondered what kind of clothes Laura would be wearing...What kind of _underwear _she'd be wearing...

Obviously nothing too sultry. Laura's character was very modest. It would probably be plain white cotton, for all he knew...

Well, according to the script he'd stayed up late last night memorizing, it didn't really matter what she was wearing, since it was all going to end up strewn across the floor.

Was it wrong that he found that thought hotter than he should?

Ross grabbed his water bottle that was sitting on a table, and drank out of it, feeling suddenly... warm.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," Said the woman who he'd completely forgotten was in the room up till' now.

"Oh, um... Thanks." He muttered, barely waiting until she was out of the room before pulling his shirt off over his head.

He shrugged on the black button down shirt and dark jeans, and then blue sneakers.

Then sat down in the small, wooden chair, head in his hands, running a hand through his hair. He knew the hair and makeup girl would give him hell for that. She'd worked hard on 'perfecting' his hair.

He felt suddenly... uneasy.

How, if he had gotten all hot and bothered after picturing Laura in her underwear, was he supposed to shoot an entire scene with her, in bed, practically naked, so close together, touching, kissing...

He shook his head at himself and stood. He could so this. He was an _actor__, _not to mention a singer. He had gotten up on stage in front of people before, and hadn't thought twice about it.

This was nothing.

Besides, he had to keep his cool for Laura, too. She was already so nervous. If he showed that _he _was scared, too, it might just be enough to send her into full-on panic mode.

He took deep breaths and finished his water, then walked out of the dressing room.

Laura was there, sitting in a chair, waiting, on set.

She was wearing a short dress. One that came up to about mid-thigh, and showing a lot more cleavage than usual.

He exhaled loudly.

She heard, and looked up at him, self-consciously folding her arms around her mid section. She smiled tiredly. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Now or never,"

The scene was going to be taking place in Austin's bedroom. They took their positions on the set, near the bedroom door.

Ross saw the girl who had done his hair frown, and he mouthed 'sorry'.

"Alright," Came the director's voice - Jon. "now, as you know, this scene is meant to take place directly after a fight between Ally and Austin. So, it's going to be more intense than gentle, if you know what I mean,"

Ross nodded.

Laura twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"And..." Jon paused. "_action_!"

Laura immediately snapped into character. "I can't believe you'd do this, Austin!"

Ross suppressed a smile. She'd gone from insanely nervous to a professional actress in seconds. The girl had a gift.

"Ally, I told you, it was a mistake-"

"I've told you so many times - _don't touch my damn book. _And now you're saying you've _lost _it?!"

"Well... yeah, but I just got so curious! I must have set it down somewhere while I was reading it-"

Laura folded her arms across her chest. Her already very apparent cleavage practically spilled out across the top of her low-cut dress. Ross tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"I can't believe you'd do this."

"I _said _it was a mistake. I'm sorry," Ross whispered the last part, his expression becoming softer.

Laura visibly softened, too, playing her role perfectly.

Her bottom lip trembled. "What am I gonna do if someone else finds it? I've written everything in there. All my feelings, my most private thoughts... Everything."

He shook his head. "I don't know...I wish I could help. I've looked everywhere for it."

Silence, then.

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted. Because they both knew what was supposed to happen next.

Ross leaned towards her slowly.

Ross saw her eyes flicker briefly as she realized what she had to do, but she stretched up on to her toes anyway, wrapping her hands around his neck, and kissing him.

Ross's eyes closed almost immediately, surrendering to the feeling of it.

She was still stiff, still tense, still obviously scared.

He gently traced his tongue around the edges of her lips, and she sighed softly, her lips parting, feeling her body relax into his a little more.

_Good_, he thought, _that's good..._

"Ally..." He sighed, pulling her closer to him

Ross's heart rate sped up a little, and then brought his lips back to hers.

No one had spoken since they started. Jon hadn't yelled 'cut!' or directed them in any way. They must have been doing a good job.

Ross's hands moved down to the small of her back, pressing her against him. His tongue swirled against hers, her hands tangled in his hair...

"Laura, I'm gonna need you to get rid of his shirt," Laura flinched a little at the sound of Jon's voice. She'd kind of forgotten about the fact that they were acting...

Her hands moved down to his chest shakily, tracing over his well-defined muscles, before unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the top.

Ross roughly shoved her backwards so that she was against the door, his hands roaming over her body, finding the zipper for her dress and pulling it down.

"Good," Jon said. "Now make your way over to the bed..."

Laura had gotten rid of his shirt, and it was now somewhere on the ground.

Laura raised her arms, and Ross pulled off her dress, throwing it away. His hands brushed down her side, pulling the elastic of her black, lacy underwear and then letting it snap back into place.

"Now, remember, guys, this is make-up sex we're talking about here. So, Laura, you're still kind of pissed, but you have to warm up to him later on,"

Well, that was probably Jon's way of telling Laura that she was way too into it.

So, she shoved against Ross's chest, in an attempt to push him away.

Ross let out a low noise close to a growl, and pulled her closer to him in response, his hands tightening around her waist, and Laura could've melted then and there.

She had to remind herself, with something akin to disappointment, that he was just acting.

His lips moved to her neck, sucking gently on the skin below her collarbone.

Laura bit down on her lip to keep quiet. Moaning aloud here would just be embarrassing. She had to keep quiet...

Suddenly, she was laying down underneath him, his lips trailing further south.

He kissed the tops of her breasts and then bit down.

"Mmm!" Laura sighed, despite her efforts to be silent. She thought she heard Ross laugh quietly, and she willed herself not to blush.

He was good. Very good.

Laura took a deep breath and then moved her hands to his waist, fiddling with the zipper on his jeans, trying to be careful not to touch anything she wasn't supposed to...

Her hand brushed against him through his jeans, and she saw his jaw clench as he grit his teeth.

She mouthed a _sorry _to him, willing herself, again, not to blush.

"Okay, now Ross, cover the both of you with the blankets on the bed..."

Ross did as Jon said, pulling the blankets over himself and her.

Laura gulped.

This was it.

Her and Ross, under covers, together, in their underwear...

"Alright, now just hold that position for a sec," called Jon. "I want to have a close up of your faces..."

Ross looked into Laura's eyes for a long moment, and tried to keep his thoughts as tame as possible as her stare burned into his.

"Great," called the director, who was really starting piss both Ross and Laura off now. "now let's go ahead and shoot the penetration,"

Laura breathed out shakily.

Wow.

She was about to film _the penetration _with Ross Lynch.

"I'll press my thumb into your side when your expressions should ... um, reflect penetration," Ross muttered to her, his lips against her neck.

Laura nodded, trying not to think about the wetness that had soaked through her extremely thin panties.

She wondered if he could feel it. She hoped not.

Ross's lips crashed against hers, his hand moving to her waist, and gently rubbing his thumb around in circles there.

Laura took a deep breath and he slid down her body, poisoning himself between her legs as if he was about to enter her. Laura struggled to remain somewhat composed as his body heat registered between her legs. Before she could fully get a hold of herself, his lips traced along the shell of her ear, then whispered, too low for anyone but her to hear, "You're so fucking beautiful, Laur,"

Laura's eyes widened in surprise. He'd said that she was beautiful. _Her_, not the character she was playing.

But why? They _were _still acting... Right?

He leaned into her, pressing his perfectly sculpted chest against her nearly naked one. Her nipples almost immediately hardened in response.

Ross looked at the brown-haired beauty underneath him, her hair fanned out all over the pillow, her cheeks flushed, her breasts pressing against his chest in the most enticing way...

A moment later, he thrust forward, pressing his thumb against her hipbone, signalling that it was time for her to react. But she didn't need a signal to let out the gasp - the _moan _- that escaped her as soon as Ross ground himself against her.

He was supposed to be hovering above her - he wasn't meant to be touching her at all. That had been the plan.

The full length of his unbelievably hardened cock was definitely _not _hovering as Ross rubbed it slowly - purposefully - forward against Laura's swollen clit.

Laura's resolve to stay silent was almost instantly shattered, as she moaned in pleasure.

He looked down at her, and his expression was offering. As if asking permission to continue.

Laura lifted her hips towards him in response, urging him to go further, the throbbing ache in her legs desperate for more friction.

Laura glanced at Jon out of the corner of her eye, and he seemed oblivious to what was happening.

He kept his gaze trained on hers and slowly, _deliberately_, skimmed his long fingers lower. Ross watched her as she responded so well to his touch, her breath catching in her throat, her cheeks flushing pink.

The room around them seemed to fade to black. Everything ceased to exist except the two of them. Ross's fingers paused slightly at the elastic ridge of the flimsy undergarment she called underwear before traveling lower still, grazing lightly over her clit.

Laura was at once thrilled and terrified of what he would feel if he kept going - knowing full well that the crotch of the laughable excuse for underwear was soaking wet.

But he didn't flinch as his fingers slid lower, instead seeming to have to stifle a moan, the heel of his hand digging into her sensitive nub. His fingers fanned out to cup her swollen lips, purposefully rubbing against the soaked fabric covering the opening at the juncture of her thighs. Massaging her sex with his palm, he lowered his mouth again to her ear. "You're so wet, Laur... Is that for me?"

Laura could do nothing but nod, her breaths coming shallow and fast.

Ross moved slightly so that his throbbing cock was positioned against her pulsing center.

Laura heard Ross moan softly, and she came aware to the mind-boggling reality that he wanted this, too. Ross needed this just as much as she did.

Laura felt his length against her covered sex one more before he roughly pushed her underwear to the side.

She took a deep breath as she realized that he had somehow gotten rid of his boxers.

He stroked the head of his painfully hard erection against her clit, before positioning himself at her entrance.

Laura couldn't help the low moan that bubbled out of her mouth as he slowly entered her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his back as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

"Shhh," Ross murmured in a barely audible whisper. "No one will know..."

She looked at him, wide-eyed, as he gently teased her nipple through her lacy bra.

"Excellent," Came Jon's voice. "I think we've got the penetration shot we need... Now we just need some action shots. Ross, you should probably lead..."

Ross smiled a little at the director's words. If only he knew his 'penetrations shot' involved actual penetration...

Austin sucked gently on the shell of her ear before looking at her again. Laura's expression was on of pure lust.

_This is so wrong_. Laura thought, _So unprofessional._

_So unbelievably hot._

She didn't care that this wasn't "real." Ross was on top of her, inside her, making every inch of her body cry out for more. And she wasn't about to deny herself, or deny him, what she knew now they _both_ wanted.

The soft ridges of his toned abdomen were pressed flush against her own smooth belly, pulsing against her with his every intake of breath. His grip on her hipbone tightened and the hand behind her neck tilted my head back ever so slightly. He brought his lips to her neck then, sucking gently as he pushed himself forward again, harder this time, her inner walls clenching around him in a way that made him cry out her name.

"Fuck, Laur..."

"Ross," came Jon's voice. "It's Ally. Remember?"

He nodded unsteadily. Laura smiled smugly at the fact that she was able to do this to him.

"Right," he muttered. "Ally,"

Ross's fingertips played with Laura's hardened nipples, his lips dotting her neck and the tops of her breasts with kisses, feeling himself getting closer...

Braver now, Laura latched her hands onto his waist, thumbing the contours of the deep "v" that sloped down from his hip bones as her fingers clawed into the flesh of his sides. He let out a gust of breath from his nose and quickened his pace.

She was vaguely aware of Jon murmuring something to another crew member as the camera pivoted on its axis. Though she couldn't be sure, it sounded vaguely like "they're good."

Ross wasn't paying them any attention. He lifted his mouth from her breasts and placed both of his hands behind her head, bracing his weight on his elbows as he gently kneaded her scalp. His jaw was fixed in concentration as he thrust his hips purposefully in quick, firm strokes.

"Nice movement, Ross. Very natural." Jon called from somewhere, and their minds chose that moment to become acutely aware of his presence. Of their cast mate's presence. Of the five or six other onlookers unknowingly watching them fuck.

They should have been embarrassed. Uneasy. Or ashamed.

Instead, if it were possible, they became even more aroused. Laura felt a fresh surge of moisture pool between her already drenched thighs. Ross felt his already hardened cock throb inside of her.

Ross wanted nothing more in that moment than to make her climax under his touch, to let her fall apart in ecstasy, in this room full of unsuspecting people. To make her come for him, here, so that she'd remember this.

"Just another minute, you two, and we'll have what we need for the scene. You're doing great," Jon praised.

With that, Ross crushed his lips against Laura's. The kiss was greedy, hungry, as he sucked on her bottom lip before shoving his tongue in her mouth. Breathless, she kissed him back, his lips muffling her cries of pleasure. Pulling out of her completely before thrusting back into her again, he whispered, "Come. Now, Laura. _Please_." He whispered, his cock stretching her, filling her.

His gentle plea was her undoing. His lips covered hers again, keeping her from screaming out as she exploded beneath him. Her sex throbbed and her inner walls clenched as she threw my head back, a wave of ecstasy fanning out from her center and crashing over every inch of her body.

Ross tightened his grip on her hips, bowing his head so that his lips were against her neck, as he came with a loud moan, his expression displaying the most agonizing pleasure he had ever felt as he felt her hands tangle in his hair.

"Perfect, guys. We got exactly what we need there." Jon said, grinning. Ross quickly pulled his boxers back on as secretively as he could. Laura re-positioned her underwear so that it was covering her again. There was no time for recovery.

Raini and Callum looked at the pair with amused expressions on their faces. Raini waggled her eyebrows at the pair.

Jon and some of the other's praised their performance. "That was super hot, you guys," Callum gushed. "Totally believable."

_God, if he only knew_.

"Thanks," they muttered simultaneously.

Laura was handed a dark blue bathrobe, and so was Ross.

"So, would you guys like to do one more take of that scene?" Asked Jon.

They both turned to look at him. Then to look at each other.

Ross smirked. "Sure," He turned to look at Laura. "If you think you can handle it..."

Laura folded her arms. "Let's do it."

Jon clapped his hands together. "Great! Just make your way over to hair and makeup, because you both look like you just had sex, and then come back on set."

They nodded and made their way over to their respective dressing rooms.

"Well, the _Auslly _shippers are gonna _love _that scene," Raini remarked as they left the set. Laura blushed.

"You know..." Ross said as they approached the dressing rooms. "Now that we've been naked in bed together... Maybe I should buy you dinner."

Laura turned to look at him. To her surprise (and delight) he didn't seem to be joking. "Maybe," She said, smiling.

Ross grinned, opening his dressing door. "Alright, then... I'll see you on set."

Laura winked. "See you there."

* * *

**When I said it wasn't gonna be professional...**

**I wasn't kidding.**

**Review me with your thoughts, because I worked on this chapter for SO LONG to get it right for you guys.**

**Like, what parts did you like?**

**Or not like?**

**Or found funny?**

**Etc, etc...**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
